Experimentation
by TheLastMagic91
Summary: While Experimenting with a new item, Clair has an accident, and then some fun with Arcanine. Waring contains lemons and poke-smut.


Authors note: As a warning just in case you missed the other ones, how you did is something I would really like to know, this is a **M**rated Pokemon bestiality lemon inspired by the works of megadeath425 and Goombario Jr. One more thing, I am a talentless hack with a Messiah complex and it is thanks to my beta RosalinDur that this is even remotely readable. One more thing, Please keep the inevitable flames constructive, that or give me time to fetch marshmallows. Well, have a good read, I hope.

* * *

Experimentation

On a property a few miles outside of Pallet town in an outdoor lab someone was up to something. A girl, a trainer by the looks of her, watched liquids bubble in beakers over burners and flowed from tube to tube. As various yellow, pink, and red liquids boiled away she looked off to the side where a tired looking pair of Vespiquen and a Roselia lay slumped next to an exhausted Meganium and a fatigued Venusaur.

"Thanks so much for donating your _Sweet Scent _nectar girls." She chirped in a cheerful tone. "When you lazybones feel up to it, I got the professor to leave some of your favorite food out for you before he left for Viridian City for the week."

The group of pokemon collectively perked up at the thought of food and, almost as one, moved off to eat the food and probably sleep for the rest of the day. As they left the girl turned back to the equipment she had set up outside, brushing her brown hair behind her ear with one hand as she adjusted the heat of the burners. After all the work it took to get this much, it would not do to burn any of it to uselessness.

After about an hour of fiddling She finally had her prize in hand. It was a large but rather inconspicuous test tube of what looked like golden-red honey. For that matter it smelled like it was a tube half full of honey. "Then again," She said to herself "You would expect the super concentrated form of _Sweet Scent _to smell sweet."

Shaking her head she sealed the test tube and put it over a low heat to increase its strength. As it heated she ran through her plan once more while breaking down the rest of the gear and moving it back into the storage shed. She had come up with this idea as a way to make a sort of reverse repel spray. Instead of driving off pokemon it would attract them by the flock. Or pack, pride, heard, school, misery, and whatever other terms you could use for a large group of pokemon. After finishing the break down and pack up she looked back towards the tube.

The extended low heat had finished her experimental process. The honey like syrup had now become more of a clear slime with yellow and pink highlight. With a quick twist she turned off the heat and put the last burner back inside the shed. After briefly looking down at herself she decided that she needed a good shower and headed inside the small outbuilding next to the main one that she owned. With a slight sigh she set the test tube onto a small table in the hallway and disrobed on her way to the bathroom, letting the clothes drop where she stood.

After a quick and cold shower she stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around her shoulders. She grabbed the tube again as she walked to her bedroom door and started twirling it around her fingers, remixing the slime and preventing it from settling. Coming to an ajar door bearing the words 'Clair's Room' in bright green paint she pushed it the rest of the way open. The girl, Clair, walked into the room, her free hand lazily flipping on both the fan and main light. She spotted her Persian lounging on her bed like the king of kings he thought he was.

Persian look up as she walked in and launched himself off of the bed like a white bolt of lightning. He landed paws first on her new floor rug, recently acquired from the from the Orange Islands. This however had the unintended effect of launching the rug across the floor. The rug slammed into her toes as Persian was launched between her legs and into the threshold of the door to her room. As she staggered and twisted in an effort to regain her balance she threw her hands up into the air.

The test tube left her hand and flew in a high arc as Clair stumbled over her floor rug. Her Persian ran for it, experience telling him that this would not end well. As the tube flew up the tip caught the edge of ceiling fan she had just turned on, spinning it into the path of the next blade. Clair had just enough time to say an unladylike comment while landing half on the floor and half on the wall behind her before the next blade collided with the tube. Needless to say the tub was shattered and the contents drenching her and hitting the wall behind her.

Clair looked down at herself in a cross between annoyance and disgust. She quickly stood, her movements sharp with anger, and stoped to the center of the room. In a single movement she coiled her body, then snapped it into a sharp throw and hurting the towel out of her bedroom, down the hallway and into the livingroom.

With a groan, Clair then stomped down the hallway and into the living room. She proceeded to pick up the towel and start rubbing herself down with it, starting with her arms. So pissed was Clair that she did not notice the effect the slime had on her skin, warming it and making it tingle. It was not until she had moved from her arms to her chest that anything that she noticed happened. While Clair had been walking, stooping, stomping and generally moving, a thin stream of the slime had flowed between her thighs and worked its way between her slit.

One moment she was wiping the slime off of her modest breasts with a towel, the next she was barely standing as the raw need for just about anything coursed through her. Heedless of the remaining slime, she collapsed on her couch. Breath ragged, she reached with one hand down to between her thighs while the other moved up to her breast. Her fingers quickly found her slit and even quicker her aching hole. With skill gained over many long and lonely nights in the wilds, her middle and ring fingers plunged into her while her other hand harshly pinched and fondled her nipple. Both sensations together elicited a strangled moan from her lips.

It was at about this time Arcanine stuck his too-curious-for-his-own-good nose into the room. He had heard the crashing from outside and seen Persian dart out the door. Padding inside, He was hit by the arousing and intoxicating smell of the fluid Clair had been working on. Cock slowly filling with blood, he looked around for the source while flicking an ear in the direction of his trainer.

"This isn't enough." whined Clair, "I want more. I want something big in me dammit." She looked around trying to find something to stuff into her hungry hole. It was then that she saw Arcanine and, more importantly, the large member he had dangling between his legs. "A-Arcanine, come here boy."

Arcanine shifted his weight from side to side before he walked over to his trainer. "Y-your cock... Stick it in me, pleeease~" Moaned Clair. She spread her legs further, exposing her already dripping hot-box. Arcanine cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding what his trainer wanted him to do. "Arcanine," Clair said, "Come here." Clair punctuated the last word with a sharp movement of the hand over her dripping pussy.

Leveling his head Arcanine walked over to his trainer and sniffed the hand she had moved, blowing hot breath all over her aching hole. Clair moaned and said, "Lick here please," as she stroked her pussy again and spread her lips with her fingers. Arcanine pressed his cold nose against her pussy lips before his large tongue took a sweep up from her ass to the top of her pussy. Clair shivered as the rough bumps on Arcanine's tongue rasped across her clit. The second sweep made her shiver more, and the third made her hips jerk slightly. "Ohhhh~ Keep going Arcanine! Such a good boy!" She moaned in pure delight. Figuring he was doing something right Arcanine started licking harder and faster.

"Oh yesssss~," Moaned Clair, "Good boy, keep on going." Arcanine kept licking, Clair moaned louder and louder, closing her eyes as she felt herself becoming tight. "Ohhh~, I'm so clooooose, don't stop!" She wailed in delight. As Arcanine licked her pussy, she felt something give way in her. Her eyes flew wide open, and she let out a short gasp. Her breath rasped in and out frantically several times before her eyes rolled back up into her head. As her juices seeped out of her pussy she practically melted into the couch. Then she lay there, breathing hard and letting out a continuous stream of guttural whimpers as Arcanine continued licking.

Clair laid there, spent and fulfilled, as Arcanine kept licking her. Slowly the licking built the fire back up in her, and this time she wanted more than what she had gotten before. "Use your cock now, pleeease~" Begged Clair as she half slid off of the couch and onto the floor. She shakily got up onto her knees with her chest laying flat on the couch. Once up in her knees she spreads them apart, providing wide access to her pussy. When Arcanine doesn't move, Clair reached back and spread her pussy lips with her fingers.

"Stick it here boy," She said as she stroked her pussy lightly and wiggled her ass from side to side. When Arcanine still didn't move, she leaned back and, with a girlish squeal, over balanced and tumbled ungracefully onto her back. Twisting her head slightly she could see Arcanine's long cock pulsing between his legs, a thin stream of fluid dripping off of the pointed tip. With a shaky hand she reached up and lightly grasped his wood. Arcanine went stiff as he felt the touch, but immediately went loose again as he felt his trainer stroke him slowly.

With effort Clair worked her way up to her elbows and brought Arcanine's cock into her mouth. It was odd. For one thing it was literally hot, almost to the point of scalding. It also tasted like some strange combination of cinnamon, ground pepper flakes, and something else that she could not identify. The fluid tasted hotter, less like cinnamon, more like pepper. Still, as odd as it was, it tasted good. And Clair wanted as much as she could get in her. As she slurped Arcanine's prick, her fingers worked their way into her slit again.

After a few minutes of sucking on Arcanine's cock Clair decided that her pokemon would probably get the idea now. She climbed back up onto her knees and laid her chest onto the set of the couch again. This time when she spread her legs her pokemon figured out what she wanted him to do. She grunted as Arcanine mounted her, placing his paws first on her shoulders, then on the cushions beside her. As she felt the tip of Arcanine's burning dick rubbing her slit she arched her hips hips in anticipation. However this movement made it impossible for Arcanine to stick it in. With an impatient moan Clair shifted her hips and curled her back, exposing her pussy, as she reached back with one hand to guide Arcanine in.

"Unnnnn~" Clair moaned as Arcanine slid into her. She sat there and savored the feeling as it sat in her. The first movement Arcanine made startled her, the second one pulled another long moan from her lips, and from the third on she just dropped her head into her arms, just letting Arcanine thrust into her. She felt the trickle of hot fluid dripping from Arcanine's tip spread inside her, adding lubrication and letting him move faster. Slowly Clair started to thrust back in time with Arcanine's movements. As Arcanine fucked her he started moving faster and rougher, and the fluid starting dribbling in larger and larger amounts, until Clair could feel some dripping down the inside of her thigh.

After a minute, maybe two, of harsh pumping Clair began to feel something bumping up against her pussy. She tried to reach back and feel it but Arcanine's vigorous movements made it impossible. With a trio of sharp thrusts, Clair felt the Bulge in Arcanine's member stretch her lips and pop inside her. The sensation of it all, the thrusting, the bulge, the almost too hot fluid, even the way her nipples were rubbing up against the fabric of the couch, all combined together to make her cum with almost explosive force.

Clair slumped into a puddle of endorphins as Arcanine continued to move inside of her. Clair moaned and groaned as she lay there. Just as she was coming down from her orgasm and enjoying the afterglow, her breath hitched in her lungs as Arcanine move around. The movement twisted and turned the cock in her, rubbing its bumps, groves, and veins against her abused pussy walls. Looking back Clair saw that Arcanine was moving so that they were butt to butt, his tail brushing over her ass cheeks as he waved it. Soon after Arcanine stopped moving in her, she felt the ever constant fluid grow thicker and hotter.

Clair yelped as it entered her. It burned, but not like fire, more like hot water, too hot to handle, but not enough to scald you, and it only lasted for a moment, before her body seemed to heat up with it, or perhaps it cooled down. Either way the pain was gone and never as bad as one might've thought. The young trainer slumped forward and struggled to catch her breath, her eyes vacant and staring off into space, as Arcanine pumped more and more thick cream into her.

Clair sat there as she was slowly filled with more and more burning cum. Out of idle curiosity she reached back to try to scoop some out of her, to see what it tasted like. But when her hand went back there she found that the bulge in Arcanine's cock had effectively sealed her pussy shut. Clair slowly felt her pussy being filled to max capacity and the more so. She felt the cum flow past her cervix and into her womb. The feeling was mind boggling, but not enough to make her orgasm. With a desperate groan she grasped for her clit and started rubbing while the other hand groped for her nipple again in an echo of what started all of this.

She pulled and twisted and rubbed and tweaked and fingered both spots, with little care for their well being, only rough and brutal pleasure. Still it took time for her to cum again, all the while Arcanine filled her with more of his thick cum. And even when she did bring herself to a screaming orgasm the pressure still would not go away in fact, it almost seemed to get worse. Not even waiting to come down from the orgasim she attacked her weak spots again, even playing with her ass-hole in an attempt to realeve the pressure building in her.

It was more than 45 minutes and 4 orgams later that Clair belatedly realized that the pressure was not the need to cum so much as it was the reaction to being pumped so full of cum. By now Clair had rolled onto her back and gotten Arcanine to begrudgingly settle down as well, his dick still buried, bulge in all, in her pussy. Speaking of, looking down at herself she could see a low bulge in her stomach, right above her pelvis. Shifting her weight she could even feel the cum almost slosh in her.

While contemplating the idea of doing this again and wondering just how long she would be like this, Clair felt Arcanine move again. At first he stood up, pulling her hips up with him, then he pulled forward. He shifted from side to side, working his now shrinking dick and and bulge out of her. With a sudden pop she felt him his dick come free from her pussy, leaving gaping wide open. Clair moaned as the cum rushed out of her, spreading out onto the carpet below her. Arcanine looked back at his trainer as she laid against the couch, legs splayed open, cum seeping from her gaping pussy, and decided that his job was done. Arcanine padded outside to find a sunny spot to lay down in, ready to pass the rest of the day asleep.

Clair lay there for a bit, sliding her hand down her body and stirring up the sizable remainder of Arcanine's cum in her pussy. With three fingers she scoped out some of Arcanine's cum and brought it to her mouth to taste. The taste was certainly unique. While physically lukewarm, it tasted the same as the earlier fluid, cinnamon, ground pepper flakes, and something else, but sharper and hotter. Much hotter. Much, much hotter. In fact it was extremely hot. Clair though her mouth should be on fire from the heat. As she sat there panting with tears coming to the corners of her eyes, Clair decided that of the whole experience, this would be one thing she would not repeat.

"Well, if I want to do this again I need to clean up first." Said Clair to herself. She crack what only could be described as a perverted smirk as she thought about what she could do. With some effort Clair stood up and shuddered as the last of Arcanine's cream dripped out of her pussy and down her leg. After shaking off the urge to pleasure herself some more she moved towards her bedroom to collect some fresh clothing. After that, she need to collect a few more things.

The end?


End file.
